Talk:Dr. Amazing
Esper Is there any evidence for him being an esper? He has a doctorate in psionic principles, but that's theory, not practice. I also thought it was pointed out he was a baseline somewhere, but can't find it at the moment. Addiab 21:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Alumnus? How do you figure he and Galaxy are alumni? I'd be surprised because I thought he wasn't a mutant (even though I still couldn't find that forum post, maybe it got lost in one of the forum crashes/moves or I'm just misremembering) Addiab 18:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) From Jade 9 :“Ooo, Whateley!” Melinda cooed. “I haven’t been up there in a while. Do they still put up all those lights for the holidays?” :“Don’t think so, Mel.” Brock sounded regretful. “There was an incident a couple of years ago with hypnotic strobes.” :The blonde woman winced. “Oh, yes. Nasty business, with all those super-powered slaves. I remember reading about it in the newsletter. How’d they stop that again?” :“The star on the Christmas tree,” Dr. Messing reminded them. “That’s where the controller was.” :“Oh, yes! Insidious. Shame about the lights though. I’ve always loved lights, you know.” My interpretation is they're receiving the alumni newsletter. However, that could be something they send to the members of the Board of Trustees as well, and Dr. Messing is on the Board. So its a judgement call. Hadn't registered the comment by Brock previously, so he too is reading the newsletter, or otherwise keeping up on things JohnBobMead 20:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) That would be a reasonable conclusion if it was a normal boarding school where only alumni and parents would have any interest in the newsletter (there are boarding schools that let anyone sign up for their newsletter, though). But Whateley is of rather high importance to the mutant and superhero communities at large, and the various contributors as well as the people sending troubled young mutants would have a considerable interest in learning what's happening there. I could easily see most super teams that have directed/sent a teenager there at one time or another getting the newsletter. Also the Amazing Three are occasionally visiting Whateley, Amos is a Trustee, and they have friends there. And Whateley has a lot of different people coming to teach winter term classes maybe they sometimes do that, too. So we'd expect them to keep up to date whether alumni or not. And absence of evidence is to some degree evidence of absence. There was a lot of room in Jade 9 to drop a clear implication that they are alumni, be it when reminiscing together or when talking with Carson or with Jade and Billie. Likewise it could have been dropped on the forums, like in Diane's post listing some famous alumni (linked on the Justice Brigade page), or in another story. If they were alumni it would by no means be certain that this would have been pointed out in one of these ways, but at the very least there would have been a pretty good chance, particularly if all three of them were. So lack of such makes it that much less likely that they are. (If there is a 50% a priori chance of something being true, and a 50% chance of strong evidence if it is true (and 0% if untrue) then lack of strong evidence means it's 67% likely not to be true) It's certainly possible that they are alumni, but IMO not obviously more likely than for a random name-dropped super. And particularly not Amos since he is not a mutant (two other people remembering the same thing in this thread makes me reasonably sure it's the forum post being lost rather than my memory playing a trick on me). Addiab 22:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Unlikely they are alumni or mutants... First, the most important point: the Amazing Three are expys of the F.F., therefore they should logically be Origins, not mutants. Second, they are supposed to be in activity since the sixties, despite not appearing to have aged much (similarly to the F.F., in fact.) Since the first Whateley class was the 1970 one (I think), they couldn't be alumni even if they were mutants. Third, assuming for the sake of argument that Galaxy is a mutant and alumna (explaining why she reads the newsletter), it still does NOT mean Dr. A. is also a mutant or alumnus. Fourth, there are several other possible explanations why they receive the newsletter. Besides, you know, being on the Board of Trustees, there is also the possibility that one or more of the Three have taught at Whateley in the past. Teachers get those alumni newsletters too -- they like to know what those pupils are doing now. --Sir Lee 03:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC)